1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus using a rotating type recording medium such as a rotating sheet, a rotating disc or a rotating drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording/reproducing apparatus of the kind adapted for use with a rotating magnetic sheet, disc or drum as the recording medium in recording and/or reproducing information and, particularly, arranged to form recording tracks in a concentric or closed-loop on the recording medium requires a stepwise moving or advancing action on a recording/ reproducing head to shift its position from one recording track to another. Generally, this advancing action has been accomplished by a stepping motor or electromagnetic means such as a plunger. The operating mode of stepping motors is especially suited for advancing the head in a discrete manner. However, the stepping motor not only requires use of a relatively large source of a driving power but also results in a large power consumption. Hence, use thereof has not acceptable for a recording or reproducing apparatus of the portable kind called "handy type" which is entirely dependent on power supply from an internal power source such as a dry cell battery. Moreover, the conventional head advancing arrangement using electromagnetic means such as a plunger or the like tends to become complex in structure resulting in a large size and thus has been not suited for compact apparatus. This disadvantageous tendency has been especially manifest in the case where it has been attempted to provide the apparatus with a counter arrangement adapted for indicating the number of recording tracks in association with a head advancing action.